No te preocupes
by Sao801
Summary: Kenny se siente mal... Se siente como una total mierda, ya que su vida lo es. Kyle, trata de animarlo, y terminó haciendo mucho más. K2, mención del Bunny, Twetters, Style y Stary. Dedicado a LorettoAbi. Lemmon


Me siento realmente desesperado….

¡Kenny! ¡Deja de estar vagueando y has algo útil de tu culo!

Me siento muy pesado….

Lo siento, Kenny. Cartman se llevó el último pedazo de pollo frito, pero podrías comer del menú vegetariano.

Me siento miserable cada día…. Realmente estoy harto.

L-L o siento, K-Kenny…. Pero quiero dejarte….

Mi vida es una mierda.

M-me gusta más Tweek…. L-lo siento…. ¡P-pero podemos seguir s-s-siendo amigos! …. Ay, hamburguesa….

Me estoy rompiendo…. De verdad duele…. No lo puedo soportar….

Kyle veía a su en una esquina, completamente callado. No era raro, él nunca hablaba mucho, jamás le prestaron demasiada atención, pero se sintió aburrido ese día. Poco a poco, se acercó a Kenny para hablar con él.

¡Hey, Kenny! ¿Por qué no vamos a….? – Se detuvo en seco.

Tal vez fue la distancia por lo cual no lo notó, pero allí estaba, era una realidad. Kenny McCormick lloraba en silencio, sólo derramaba lágrimas sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin hacer un solo ruido, sin ninguna expresión. A Kyle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se sentó a su lado.

Kenny. – Dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – No llores….

M-m-me siento horrible, Kyle…. – Dijo al fin. – No quiero seguir viviendo…. No puedo soportarlo…. En serio….

Kyle lo miró con tristeza y siguió acariciándolo. Suspiró y lo abrazó un poco, sorprendiendo al rubio. Tarareó un poco, se sentía demasiado gay, pero no le importó. Su amigo realmente necesitaba un poco de apoyo, Kyle no ignoraba las cosas que afligían a Kenny. Sólo que él nunca lo menciona, porque es una persona callada e ignorada. Sólo un cero a la izquierda. Kenny seguía llorando, trató de contener sus lágrimas, pero las caricias de Kyle y sus susurros amorosos no lo dejaban estar estable. Sólo soltaba un quejido lloroso cada vez que Kyle decía algo, también se aferraba a él y se escondía en su hombro como un niño chiquito.

- Kenny…. No llores, por favor…. – Decía el pelirrojo por quindécima vez. – En verdad…. No llores…. – Volvió a decir, pero ahora con un tono tembloroso.

Al encapuchado le llamó un poco la atención esto, pero no se separó.

-Porque si tú lloras…. Me dan ganas de llorar a mi…. – Dijo, finalmente quebrándose.

Se le hizo un enorme apretón a Kenny en el pecho. ¿Kyle se estaba preocupando hasta tal punto por él? Nadie había hecho algo así, excepto Butters, pero él ya no estaba allí. Nadie se preocupaba por Kenny, por ese pequeño, sucio, pervertido y pobre Kenny. Nadie. Su estómago se revolvió un poco ante el sentimiento, se sentía bien, se sentía de maravilla. Era realmente reconfortante, pero seguía faltándole algo. Miró ligeramente al pelirrojo y se sonrojó.

-Kyle…. Me falta algo…. – Susurró en voz baja.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó. Secretamente se sentía enamorado del chico del anorak, después de la decepción que se llevó al ver que su enamorado Stan lo había dejado por ese mormón, Gary Harrison.

-¿Qué falta, Kenny…?

Las manos del pobre se dirigieron a la cara del pecoso para tomarlo y acercarlo. Besó ligeramente en los labios a Kyle, a pesar de que era a través de la tela, fue rápido, fue sencillo, pero fue suficiente para llevar hasta las nubes al pobre judío. Lo miró con un gran sonrojo, luego le sonrió de forma tímida, mirando ligeramente al suelo.

-Gracias, Kyle…. Te quiero….

-Yo también te quiero, Kenny….

La mirada del pelirrojo subió y miró directamente a esos orbes azules. Eran realmente hermosos, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Tragó en seco, y se armó con un poco de valor para abrirle el anorak a Kenny y jalarlo para juntar sus labios. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y lo jaló hacia él mismo, cayendo ambos al suelo. Kenny se sorprendió por la acción del pelirrojo, pero no se separó, la sorpresa del beso no lo dejaba. Reaccionó cuando la lengua de Kyle acarició sus labios, así que abrió la boca para empezar una lucha de lenguas. Era glorioso y cálido. Poco a poco, Kyle abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¡K-Kenny! – Gritó avergonzado, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué?

El rubio también bajó la mirada, tenía una erección. Se sonrojó de vergüenza ¿Una erección por un beso? Realmente le tenía que gustar Kyle, porque ni Butters logró eso. El gran Kenny McCormick, la puta más grande de South Park (Después de Lianne Cartman) ¡Erección por un beso! No lo podía creer en serio, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando sintió un roce en su entrepierna. Miró con sorpresa hacia abajo y Kyle estaba allí, sonrojado, frotando sus caderas con las de su amigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su expresión era de vergüenza. Kenny lo miró por unos momentos, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Ven aquí. – Dijo, jalando al pelirrojo para quedar sobre él.

Ambos estaban sentados, Kyle sobre el regazo de Kenny, frotándose ligeramente. Poco a poco empezó a subir la velocidad gradualmente, ahogando sus gemidos con la boca de Kenny. Sus besos eran calientes y ambos jadeaban, Kenny quería ir al segundo nivel, pero sabía que era un gran paso el tan sólo frotarse contra Kyle de esa forma. El pelirrojo aumentó su velocidad, saltando sobre Kenny para hacer la fricción más fuerte y empezó a gemir.

-Nhg…. ¡Ah! ¡Kenny! – Gemía él, con la cabeza lanzada hacia atrás mientras subía y bajaba con locura.

La vista del rubio era hermosa, ver allí a Kyle, sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo más, era realmente hermoso. Tomó las caderas del judío y comenzó a moverlo con mucha más rapidez, sacando más gemidos del chico, gemidos que fueron ahogados nuevamente por la boca de Kenny, la cual chorreaba algo de saliva.

-¡N-no puedo más! ¡KENNY!

Fue el fin. La ropa interior de ambos chicos estaba sucia, sucia por una sustancia blanca. Ambos se encontraban jadeantes por la actividad recién hecha. Kyle miró a Kenny con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, aún jadeante, y se acercó a suministrarle un ligero beso rápido.

-Gracias, Kyle…. Gracias por preocuparte por mí….

-No te preocupes…. – dijo en voz baja. – T-te quiero…. Me gustas….

-Tú también me gustas, Kyle.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse de forma apasionada, iniciando así una larga relación.

* * *

**K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2K2! KSJDFHAKSDHFASDGHFADSF! ¡K2! -Le da un ataque y revive (?)- ok no .w. bueno, esto es para LorettoAbi 8D creí que sería más corto y que no habría lemmon... .w. pero salió más largo de lo planeado y lo escribía en medio calentón (?) XD ¡Espero que te guste, nena! :3 Podeis pedirme fics -w-**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


End file.
